


prove to everybody who doesn't understand

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [85]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mike and Companion!Spencer and ben kweller - wasted and ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	prove to everybody who doesn't understand

Mike girds his metaphorical loins and takes advantage of the fact that every member of Team Panic is down in the catering tent but Spencer was seen heading into his bus ten minutes ago.

For this conversation, Mike wanted a lockable door and walls not made of canvas.

Spencer opened the door and his glare softened a bit when he saw who it was. "Come on in," he said, fiddling with the lock as Mike squeezed past the bunks and into the lounge area. "If this is what I think this is, then I was expecting this."

"This," Mike teased slightly. "Is probably what you think it is." He sat down awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. "I need to know..." he ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly unsure how to phrase his request. "I mean, you and Kevin, you both...and I know there are things, but..."

Spencer took pity on him. "Care and Feeding of Companions 101?" he asked gently, and Mike laughed and nodded. Spencer shrugged slightly as he sat down. "There's not really a guidebook I can give you, unfortunately. And, well," he made a little face. "We each have our own things we'd rather not be reminded of." For a second, Spencer was gone, and Mike wondered what had happened to him to give him that look in his eyes. But Spencer blinked, and it vanished. "But Kevin is surprisingly good at recognizing his own triggers. Just pay attention. He might not tell you with words, but he will tell you."

Mike tried to bite back the words, and failed. "And you?"

Spencer stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Mine? Will probably make me go ballistic, burst into tears, run away, or all three, so it's pretty fucking obvious, unfortunately." He was playing it off, and Mike let him, for now. "But, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're asking me these things."

"Why?" Mike asked, trying to keep up with the swerves of topic.

Spencer's smile was softer, fonder. "Because it means you care about Kevin as much as he cares for you."

Mike knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he just didn't care.


End file.
